This invention relates to apparatus for separating particulate solids from liquids and seeks to provide apparatus for the separation of spheroidal nuclear fuel particles formed by gel precipitation from process liquids such as ammonia which is used as a precipitating medium in the gel precipitation process and water which is used for washing the particles after precipitation. It is also suitable for the separation of solids containing radioactive materials where it is desirable to minimise hold up of the solids.